Oreo Cake
by Shylo-sama
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are going on their first date, but what happens when a little bit of Oreo Cake heats things up! [SakuraXSasukeXNaruto] its on SasuSaku because I like that pairing! haha!


_**I went to TGI Fridays with my aunt and uncle the other day and a desert that they had was an Oreo Cake…well, Sasuke Oreos so I began thinking about how they make Sasuke into a cake…this is what I came up with!**_

_**Rated T: for…um…nudity…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I think it would as fun as all get out! I also don't own the song numa numa iei. But do own this little piece of paper that's sitting next to me…it has my homework that im not going to do on it! Yay!**_

_**CAKE!!!**_

**:: Oreo Cake ::**

Sakura and Naruto stood outside of the local TGI Fridays. It was Saturday night around 6:00 so nearly everyone was there, so the two young ninja had to wait outside the restaurant until a free table came up. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with white shorts and her hair was still pulled back by her green head band. Naruto was in an orange sleeveless shirt and black jeans that were a slight big on him. His head band wasn't on his fore head today, but was around his waist hanging lightly off his right hip. If you haven't figured it out yet, Sakura finally gave in to Naruto's begging and this was that date Naruto wouldn't stop talking about.

After about half an hour of awkward silence, a waiter came out and told them they had found a free table. But it was over in the smoking section…where the bar was. Though Sakura was a bit skeptical, Naruto was quite enthusiastic about it and reassured her that he would protect her if it came down to that. Sakura was beginning to wonder if Lee was hidden deep down in this new and improved Naruto.

They got settled into their seat in a corner that was directly across the room from the kitchen door. The table was one of those really tall ones that when you sat in the chairs, your feet dangled about a foot from the ground. Not the best idea for people whose feet and legs fall asleep a lot. Anyways, Sakura sat in a chair that was in the direct view of the kitchen door that was across the room and Naruto sat in the seat by the wall. After a few minutes, the waitress came over and asked them for their drinks.

"What can I get you two?" She asked, just a tad to cheerful.

Naruto reached over and patted Sakura on the shoulder and gave the waitress a big grin. "Were on a date!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the waitress clapped her hands hysterically. "Yay, Im so glad for you two!" Naruto started clapping his hands with her.

After she took their orders, the two started just chatting away at random things. Then out of the corner of Naruto's eyes, he saw a flash of green…green spandex.

"Come on man! Let's get another youthful round of drinks of YOUTH!" Gai-sensei yelled, waving his empty beer mug in the air. Sitting next to him at the bar was his team. Lees was sitting next to his drunk sensei, looking about as drunk as he was. I guess when it comes to ninja, drinking laws don't count. We could kill you in our sleep, so why would anyone want to tell us no, right…what...?

Anyways, beside the two drunken ninja were Neji and Ten-ten. They were hiding their faces in shame at their sensei and team mate. Why shouldn't they…it was bad enough having them on a team but also having to be their designated driver was a little over the edge.

As Gai and Lee got their drinks, a new song began playing over the speakers. As it started playing, Lee jumped up on the bar and started dancing as Gai yelled to the manager to 'TURN IT UUUUUUPPP!!!' The dude did as he was told and the entire place started to dance.

Gai jumped up on the bar with Lee and they started dancing the forbidden dance of YOUTH! While the song of YOUTH! Played all around. Neji and Ten-ten had already ran outside and down the road trying their best to get away from the idiots that surrounded them.

As soon as all this started happening, Naruto jumped from his seat before Sakura could stop him and started dancing the dance of YOUTH! With the two spandex wearing mental hospital patients. Sakura just ducked her heat until her "Lees Hearts of Love" scenes began to tingle. E head sun around and she saw 5 large red heart coming after her. When her eyes followed the trail that lead to Lee, flames began to grow in her eyes and she jumped up form her seat, hit Gai and Lee both off of the bar and back into the walking space, both of them knocked out. (Everyone had froze to watch her destroy their fun.) She then grabbed Naruto and flung him across the room back into his seat. And last of all, she searched out the placement of the stereo that was playing the music and focused her chakra into a her fist to punch a massive hole into the stereo. After that, the place got really quiet. Sakura went back to her seat and calmed herself down. Naruto didn't say a thing; he didn't want her to kill him like she did the other two ninja.

The manager dragged the other two ninjas bodies off Into a special room for Jaraiya to pick up later.

It had been about an hour since they two on the date had ordered, and their food had just come out, nice, hot and steamy. To give the place a little more atmosphere, the manager hired the Japanese voice actor of Kakashi to sing into the microphone in the manager's office. Well, I wouldn't say that he hired him. More like abducted him in the night and strapped him to a chair, but it's basically the same thing.

After eating, Sakura had this strange feeling to stuff her face with some fattening cake…the richer the better. Naruto agreed to the idea and he said anything she wants was hers. She started running each cake and pie over in her head.

"Hmm…It's either the cherry pie or the oreo cake. Which one do you want Naruto?" She asked and turned her head to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. But the oreo one does sound good." He told her.

Sakura smiled and got the waitress and told her which cake she wanted. But when the waitress heard her, her cheerfulness suddenly disappeared and her eyes got real big. "Of course…right." She answered her and ran off to the back of the restaurant. _He's not gonna he happy about this!!!_

A few minutes later, Sakura began looking for her cake. It had been long enough to get it out here, so where was it?! And Naruto seemed a bit pissed off for some unknown reason. Maybe he can sense the danger approaching in this fan fic!

Sakura stopped her waitress and asked her polity about the cake issue. "WHERE IS MY DAMN CAKE BITCH?!" She asked, shaking her by the shoulders. The waitress just assured her that he-I mean IT- would be out soon.

Two minutes passed before the room started getting darker. Naruto and Sakura started freaking out, wondering if their cake order had done this. But everyone else seemed annoyed about it. Just then, a gust of white fake smoke came streaming out of the kitchen door. Sakura and Naruto's attention adverted over to it and stared as a tall and sexy figure began to show itself within the smoke. It began to take shape and they could tell it had dark hair with a sculpted chest…

When the smoke cleared, standing in front of Sakura, was Sasuke. And with that, he was completely nude. The only thing that kept him from being…EXTRA exposed was the smoke that still slightly covered him…but not quite enough (yay!) He looked around the room.

"Alright?! Who ordered the Oreo Cake?!" He yelled over the entire place.

Sakura, who was blushing and twitching lightly raised her hand. "Um…that's me Sasuke…" Sasuke turned to her and sighed before going into total awesomeness mode.

"Sakura…Please…My oreo goodness is yours for the taking! Please, have me! Have me now!!!" He screamed desperately and got on his knees below her. The smoke, by the way, is now completely gone.

Sakura's eyes got huge and she about passed out as Sasuke's request. Was he actually saying this? But it would be rude not to accept, right?! **((evil laughter)) **Sakura took Sasuke's hand in hers and began leading him out of the restaurant with a flame like lust in her eyes. Sasuke, too, seemed quite happy.

But Naruto was off in his little corner, trying his best to clean up all his blood.

_**Awe man! Ha-ha! I love my self… Anyways, if you didn't notice, Naruto actually said "the oreo one sounds good." In which means that he wants to eat Sasuke (Oreos). But either way, Sakura always gets Sasuke running after her. Its just the natural order of things, damn it! AHG!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review! ((smile))**_


End file.
